


Icy

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [21]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Hospitalization, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Stitches, Worried Ronan Lynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: Adam is driving home when he has a car accident.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 31 Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Icy

Adam’s return to The Barns had been delayed by a winter storm. Adam had found some reading and finished off essays in his dorm room until the radio announced that the storm had passed. Adam threw his coat on and left the dorm, slipping and sliding on the ice as he made his way to the car. Adam’s knee bounced as he waited for the car to warm up. As soon as the windscreen was clear enough to see through, Adam pulled out of the parking lot. 

Adam could almost smell The Barns, he was on the last stretch of highway. Adam was glad to see less snow on the roads. He was daydreaming about how he’d spend his winter break with Ronan and before he knew it, the back end of his car skittered on some ice. Adam pulled on the wheel to correct it. The back swung the other way. Adam took his foot off the accelerator a little too late, the car was already heading towards a ditch. Adam made one last attempt to right the car. It was too much. The car tumbled down the ditch, rolling and throwing all of Adam’s belongings around the car. When the car came to a stop, it was on it’s side. The windscreen was cracked. Adam groaned and reached up to his forehead, he felt a trickle of blood flowing out of a cut. Voices called out, Adam couldn’t make out what they said.   
“Hello?” Adam called out. A pixie like face appeared on the other side of the broken windscreen.   
“Are you okay, honey?” the woman asked. Adam tried to nod and winced at the pain in his shoulder.   
“I think so.” he told her.   
“My husband has called the emergency services, now you sit tight.” she promised.   
“They’re on the way,” a booming voice called.   
“I don’t need them. I’m fine.” Adam tried to undo his seatbelt but it was stuck. The woman nodded knowingly.   
“You just stay there. We’ll stay too, won’t we Johnny. You’ll be okay.” Johnny, was the owner of the booming voice, he was large and balding, the opposite of his petite wife.   
“You bet. Here Lucy, sit on this.” Johnny handed a bag to Lucy and she sat on in. They kept Adam talking until the emergency services came to help. Adam was taken to the hospital. He’d just had his forehead stitched and was waiting for x rays on his collarbone. Adam’s phone had been in his back pocket and survived the accident with no damage at all. He scrolled through his contacts and landed on Ronan’s name.   
Ronan answered quickly. “Parrish, where are you?”   
“Don’t panic.” Adam told him. There was a second pause.   
“Adam. What’s going on?” Ronan’s voice dropped lower as his worry set in.   
“I told you not to panic, but I, um, I need you to come collect me from the hospital.”   
“Adam. What the fuck? You tell me not to panic then tell me to collect you from the hospital? What happened?” Ronan was very obviously panicking. Adam rolled his eyes.   
“I slipped on some ice, rolled the car. I’m waiting for my xrays.” Adam could hear the sound of the BMW’s engine in the background.   
“I’ll be right there.” Ronan promised and hung up the phone.   
It wasn’t long until Adam heard Ronan in the hallway of the hospital, calling his name and then being directed to Adam’s bay. Ronan was wide eyed as he caught sight of Adam through a gap in the curtain. He made a beeline to him.Adam let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.   
“What the fuck, Parrish? I thought we were done with hospitals.” Ronan sighed as he pulled Adam into a hug. Before Adam could reply, a doctor entered. Adam had a lot of bruising from the seatbelt but no broken bones. He was good to go home. Ronan ushered Adam out of the hospital with his hand around Adam’s shoulders. 

The next morning Adam was sore. He winced as he turned over. Ronan put his arms around Adam and kissed the top of his head.   
“Please, never call me from the hospital like that again. You terrified me.” Adam’s heart squeezed and he made a sarcastic promise to never drive in the snow and ice to get home ever again.   
Ronan left Adam in bed while he made them breakfast. He did his chores outside and came back to Adam on the sofa.   
“I told you to stay in bed.” Ronan huffed at Adam as he threw himself down on the sofa by Adam’s legs. He lifted Adam’s legs onto his lap and scooted a little closer so that he could lean over and kiss him.   
“Didn’t want to stay in bed,” Adam grumbled, “Got a headache.” Ronan rubbed his hand along Adam’s leg.   
“Well, I can go get you some tylenol. Why don’t you find a movie to fall asleep to? Preferably one that I enjoy and have seen before so I can hear it over your snoring.”   
Adam swatted Ronan’s chest. Ronan went to the bathroom for tylenol and Adam reached for the TV remote.


End file.
